the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Life is like a road,its full of challenges and surprises -Shrek Every story has its end -Shrek Shrek is a ogre and hero of the omniverse.He is the arch nemesis to illuminati and other villains throughout the series.He is the main protagonist of the series Biography Early life: Shrek was born in 1761,during the time when the triangle empire was supreme.His dad and mom got taken away and killed by the illuminati.He got so angry and he wanted training to defeat the triangle empire. Finding master: At age 8 Shrek found Grandmaster yoda,who eventually became his master.They started training and shrek was very powerful.Yoda and shrek fought for training.He never beat his master but he was getting much better.they made a very good bond and they trained every day.it sounds tiring but shrek said its fun!! Hearing of the Illuminati: So,grandmaster yoda liked to tell stories to his apprentice shrek.One of them was him being transfered to the base of the eye of sin order.he met the illuminati first hand.He was able to escape during night time.He told all the bad things illuminati did to shrek,like murder,treason,geonicide,kidnapping,omnicide,manipulation,etc.Suddenly shrek remembered that in 1783 his parents got taken away and killed by the eye of sin order.Shrek said to grandmaster yoda that he wanted to kill the eye of sin order.Grandmaster yoda said to shrek that he is not ready to take on the illuminati.but shrek said he was. Creating the rebellion: Shrek and his fellow master Grandmaster yoda,Joker,and Thanos(who became good when he found out about the illuminati)decided to become the founding fathers of the Rebellion,they wanted to rebel against the Triangle empire.They made their base in New york,where the Avengers tower was.They were going to do a raid on the furry's because the Illuminati made a furry army. Raid of the furry's: It was a great raid.All the rebellion members were there.Yoda was going around the furry base when he found his old master.Danny devito.But all of the Sudden Palpatine came in!!!!He and palpatine fought but Devito died.Yoda got so angry he wanted to use the dark side and kill palpatine but he knew he did not have enough training to kill palpatine.Shrek was able to kill off all the Furry's with his Meme sword.The raid was a success.but yoda fell into a deep depression.shrek tried to calm him though.But shrek accidently took something called the Meme scepter which was a object created by the celestials itself!!!!!!!They then investigated the meme scepter Duel on Oblivion (You have to wait for season 2 for that but here is the desc of the episode) Thanos discovered a place during the raid called Oblivion which was the eye of sin's order old base.Shrek and thanos went and they dueled Darth Sidious on oblivion. Order 66 After the duel they watched the whole order 66 on a tv In oblivion.Darth sidious left them there and shrek and thanos tried to call yoda and tell him about order 66 and why they were on a planet called Oblivion.They eventually came and they told shrek that Order 66 was Darth Sidious's fault.Thanos And shrek then understanded what sidious said to them and they got freed and were going to try to kill Sidious. Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Holy saviors Category:Gods Category:Canon Category:Major characters Category:Rebel leader Category:Characters Category:Masters